1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a discardable flashlight comprising a housing and a plurality of batteries which are stacked in said housing.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Midget and pocket flashlights are known which comprise a housing or sheath containing a battery or a plurality of series-connected batteries, which are connected in circuit with a lampholder assembly by means of contact springs, one of which is adapted to be depressed by means of a manually slidable fingerpiece so that said one contact spring contacts a contact spring associated with a lampholder in order to energize a lamp held therein. Said known flashlights can be arbitrarily switched on and off.